Could It Be
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: This is a story of Phil and Keely finally sharing their first kiss. Please read and review i really need help with what I should and shouldn't do!


Hello. This is my first song fiction. I will do it to Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano. I don't have the song, but I did have to see that Kim Possible movie. Don't laugh because my mom made me watch it. It was horrible. Sorry, I got off on that rant. Here's the story:

Could It Be 

Keely collapsed onto her bed. Her mom told her to clean her room, but she didn't feel like it. All she could think about was Phil. Not really on an obsessive way, but in a maybe-Phil-and-I-were-meant-to-be-more-than-friends way. It was weird she had known him her what seemed like her whole life. She turned on the radio to keep her mind off her growing dilemma.

"Here is the debut of Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano!" the radio said, breaking the silence of her still bedroom.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me_

Keely thought about the lyrics that Christy Carlson Romano had just sung. Phil had been right there with her at many huge points of her life. He was right there beside her, and she had finally opened up her eyes to realize she was in love with Phil. Her thoughts shattered when the next set of lyrics came on.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and its you_

She realized that when they first went to Otto's Pink Pig she only thought of him as a friend and never imagined that one day in the near future she would be falling for his goofy grin and dark chocolate eyes._  
_  
_Its kinda funny you were always here  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you you've been there for me  
Now its clear I've been waiting for you_

Again it seemed that the song was written for Phil and Keely. She remembered how he was there when she needed to get over her stage fright. She never ever thought that they'd fall in love.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and its you_

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And its real and its true  
Its just me and you  
Could it be that its you_

She realized that if she never expressed her feelings to Phil, he would be gone and she would be stuck knowing that she didn't tell Phil

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and its you_

As the song ended she ran to Phil's house and found him sitting on the stairs. Keely sat down next to him. He turned and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other until finally Keely spoke: "Phil, ever since you crash landed in this small town I've felt something that I've never felt before."

" Is it a good feeling?"

"Yes, it is an awesome feeling. Just today when I heard this song, I felt and now I'm feeling it with you," Keely said.

Phil easily understood what Keely was trying to say, "Me too. Ever since I came here and walked into your algebra class."

They stared at each other realizing that the other one felt the same way. After a few moments of silence they let their heart take over their minds. They leaned in and shared their first kiss. At that moment Phil's mom walked out she was going to tell Keely and Phil that it was time for dinner, but she didn't have the heart to break something up that had been coming for a while. Pim on the other hand didn't have the heart that Barbara did, "Finally you two freaks realized you loved each other. It only took you, oh I don't know, TWO YEARS!"

Phil and Keely broke apart and Pim headed back inside saying something about how clueless they are.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and its you_

The end! I hope you enjoyed my little song fic. I might do the same concept for the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, but with Cody and Maddie falling in love.


End file.
